L'encre de tes yeux
by Abyssanne
Summary: Petit OS. Deux garçons amoureux et le monde autour. SS/SB, Venez et jugez vous même.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors c'est mon premier OS. Je ne garantis rien à personne, l'idée m'est venue comme ça, en me réveillant. Alors pour bien en profiter, je vous conseille de mettre « l'encre de tes yeux » de Francis Cabrel, de vous laissez portez par la musique, et de savourer.**

**Je vous embrasse !**

Severus regarda la marque sur son bras. Si belle. Si effrayante. Et il la haïssait…tellement. Au point d'aller chez Dumbledore pour lui demander de l'aide. Au point de _lui_ faire du mal. Au point de _lui_ mentir. D'expliquer en long en large et en travers que non il ne l'aime pas, que oui, il a bien réfléchit, que non, ce n'est pas de sa faute… Au point de lui dire qu'entre eux ça ne sera jamais possible. Et de déchirer leurs cœurs. Des lambeaux absurdes d'existence, de souvenirs et d'espoirs, ces espoirs ridicules qui servent de berceuse aux fous.

Au début, cette histoire lui avait parut aberrante : Sirius Black, le renégat, le plus grand baratineur de toute la création, le coureur de Poudelard, le très Gryfondor et le garçon qui le martyrisait de puis le premier jour au château serait…amoureux de lui ?

Inimaginable. Quand Sirius avait prétendu l'aimer Severus n'avait pu que rire. Rire jaune bien sur. Par ce que lui, Severus Snape, était par un caprice du destin, réellement amoureux de Sirius. Au delà de toute la haine qu'il ai pu lui porter. Malgré le faite qu'il ai faillit le tuer il y a un ans.

Il faut dire que Severus était aussi complètement masochiste, dépressif et limite anorexique. Donc, une douleur de plus, une folie de plus… Ça l'avait à peine surprit lorsqu'il l'avait réalisé l'horreur. Lorsqu'il avait comprit.

Comprit que de tout les Maraudeurs, il n'y avait que les insultes de Sirius qui le touchait. Qu'il s'était rendu compte que, presque involontairement, à chaque fois que le brun allait quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Et surtout qu'il était mort de jalousie dès que quelqu'un l'approchait… A force de l'observer, il l'avait apprit par cœur. Toute ses mimiques, toute ses expressions, le plus infirme de ses sourires, le plus anodins de ses gestes...Pas par plaisir non, juste pour pouvoir le redessiner lorsque les yeux clos sur son lit il luttait contre l'insomnie.

Et il avait souffert. Encore un peu plus. En silence, avec l'endurance que donne l'habitude. Jusqu'à ce jour, dans le couloir.

**FLASH BACK**

Severus marche, de ses petits pas furtifs. Il sert des livres contre lui comme des boucliers. Il est tard. A cette heure tout les êtres sains d'esprits sommeillent en paix. D'ailleurs le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps. Mais bien entendu le Serpentard ne se sens pas concerné par cette législation, et puis pour ce qui est de l'esprit...bref.

Les lumières sont basses, ce qui est une excuse relativement bonne pour ne pas avoir vu plus tôt la silhouette appuyée là, sur un mur. Un silhouette élégante, mince. Une silhouette que le Serpentard connaissait par cœur.

En le voyant approcher, Black se décolla du mur. Il entra dans la lumière.

Maudissant son cœur qui se mettait à battre la chamade, Severus détailla avidement ce visage si douloureusement magnifique. Des traits fins, délicats, et pourtant masculin. Avec une courbe parfaite de la mâchoire, une fossette au creux du menton, un nez parfait. Et ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules donnant à sa figue une grâce nonchalante. Une bonne blague d'un dieu cruel qui avait décidé de donner aux humains un aperçut de la perfection qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais. Une insulte muette pour tout les maigres, tout les petits, tout les effacés, les laids, les quelconques.

Les yeux bleus-gris de Sirius le fixaient avec la même intensité, sans même avoir la décence de se détourner.

Pourquoi es-tu debout si tard, Snape ?

J'étais à le bibliothèque, je me suis endormis sur un livre…se justifia-t-il s'en pouvoir se retenir.

Il rajouta aussitôt :

De toute manière ça ne te concerne pas Black !

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Les yeux un peu dans le vague il se redressa et se rapprocha de Severus qui ne pouvait bouger. Totalement hypnotisé. Lentement Black leva la main. Redoutant le coup qui ne tarderait pas à venir, Severus ferma ses yeux, crispa sa main sur sa baguette, chercha un sort approprié...

Mais au lieu d'un coup, c'est un doigt qui se pose doucement sur sa joue et suit une courbe invisible sur sa joue.

Merlin… Il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

Tout son corps frissonna sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Et quand Sirius éloigna un peu sa main, involontairement le Serpentard bougea sa tête, non pas pour s'éloigner mais pour retrouver le contact si délicieux. Comme un chat cherche la caresse.

Alors c'était vrai…murmura Black. Severus Snape est amoureux de moi.

Le jeune homme en question écarquilla des yeux horrifié de s'être trahi. Exposé, il était exposé ! En danger...Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais très vite Sirius le rattrapa par le poignet. Impossible de se dégager. Comme il tentait encore de se dégager le Gryfondor le plaqua contre le mur et posa ses deux mains contre ses épaules. Severus se força à soutenir le regard de l'autre jeune homme.

Lui si fier était terrorisé. Il avait peur.. Peur que Black lui enlève son dernier rêve.

Tu es tellement beau…souffla le brun.

Il est fou songea Severus. Ou alors c'est moi qui est définitivement perdu ma raison.

Mais pourtant, il n'y avait dans les yeux de Sirius ni folie ni mensonge. Seulement une drôle de lueur. Et la chaleur des mains qui enserraient maintenant sa taille était bien réelle. Et son visage qui se rapprochait…Encore… Et ses lèvres qui se posaient sur celle du Serpantard. Toute douces, presque hésitantes…

Ce contact électrisa Snape. Oubliant ses craintes il s'autorisa à cueillir l'instant, il approfondit le baiser pour profiter au maximum de ce contact magique et tant pis pour le conséquences. La langue de Sirius caressa la sienne, un souffle empli sa bouche et Severus esquissa un sourire en fermant les yeux.

Quand le Gryfondor s'éloigna un peu, le cœur de Severus marqua un temps d'arrêt. L'instant était fini. Fuir. Avant que tout ne soit brisé. Il ne voulait pas entendre que ce n'était qu'une blague. Il ne voulait pas savoir que c'était un gage débile ou quelque chose du genre. Le bruits de ses pas raisonnaient encore dans le couloir bien après qu'il ai disparut à son coin.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Sirius s'était acharné. Comme seul Sirius pouvait le faire. Il avait poursuivit le Serpentard jusqu'au plus profond de sa rancœur, jusqu'aux confins de sa solitude. Severus avait découvert que le jeune homme jouait de la guitare et chantait très bien. Voir Black adossé tranquillement quelque part, juste calme pour une fois, grattant une mélodie en marmonnant des mélodies sans suite était l'une des images qui lui avait fait croire à la rédemption, même pour lui.

Le Gryfondor avait fait des choses incroyable pour lui prouver son amour. Des chose monumentales ou minuscules, calculées ou involontaires, souvent maladroites, toujours exquises...Comme le bouquet de roses noires déposées sur son lit. Comme l'étoile de cristal qu'il avait fabriqué et lui avait envoyé en cour…Comme son grand sourire stupide, comme ses sous-entendus vaseux, comme sa manie de poser sa joue contre sa poitrine et de fermer les yeux.

Et Severus avait cédé. Il avait accepté l'idée de l'impossible. Il avait cru les « je t'aime » que lui avait dit, répéter, chanté, susurré, murmuré, soufflé Sirius.

Bien sur ça n'avait pas été facile. Il avait fallu se cacher, mentir. Et la peur ne disparaissait pas si simplement. Il s'attendait toujours à voir Sirius lui dire qu'il le quittait, qu'il s'était trompé, tout et n'importe quoi…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui disait le lion, j'ai toute la vie pour te rassurer »

Toute la vie… Quel rêve ! Quelle chimère…

Le Serpantard, assit dans une salle de classe déserte baissa la manche de sa robe. Cacha sa marque.

C'est à cet instant que le hiboux arriva. Il déposa une lettre au pied de Severus puis repartit. Le jeune homme sursauta en voyant que c'était une beuglante. Il l'ouvrit en tremblant.

Mais au lieu d'une voix criarde, c'est une mélodie qui s'en échappa :

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tout les deux,_

_Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls, puisqu'ils sont si nombreux._

_Même la morale parle pour eux._

_J'aimerais quand même te dire,_

_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_

Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux…

Severus sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son amour. Il fixa la lettre d'un air horrifié et plus la musique jouait, plus son cœur se serrait, plus il avait mal.

_Je n'avait pas vu que tu portait des chaînes._

_A trop vouloir te regarder j'en oubliait les miennes._

_On rêvait de Venise et de liberté ,_

_J'aimerais quand même te dire,_

_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire _

_C'est ton sourire qui me l'à dicté. _

C'était beau, c'était horrible. Il aurait voulu croire que c'était la chanson d'un renouveau, une nouvelle chance d'avenir. Il savait que ce n'était que le dernier sursaut d'une histoire qui finissait mal. Il savait qu'après ce dernier Sirius l'ignorerait, puis le détesterait. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu au fond. Tôt ou tard, comme les autres, il apprendra que Snape était un mangemort. Et sans se douter de l'accord passé avec le directeur, il deviendrait à ses yeux un traître…un lâche.

Tu viendra longtemps marcher dans mes rêves, Tu viendra toujours du coté ou le soleil se lève. Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier, J'aimerais quand même te dire, Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets…

Des regrets… Oui, il en aura sûrement un peu au début. Puis il n'en aura plus et un jour en le voyant, il le remerciera d'avoir tout arrêté. Severus, lui, ne regrettera jamais rien. Ni les moments qu'ils ont passés ensembles, ni le pacte avec le directeur. Il n'avait pas le choix. Que pourrait-il regretté ? D'être né ? Non, même ça, à cause ou grâce à Sirius il ne le regrettait plus. La musique laissait sonner des accords tristes et doux. Severus imaginait parfaitement son amour, assit, une guitare sur les genoux à pincer les cordes. Il ne savait pas que Sirius avait eu les larmes au yeux à cet instant de la chanson. Des larmes d'adieu, amer comme du café. Sombre comme un ciel d'orage. Juste triste et déçue par le monde.

_Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tout les deux,_

_Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls, puisqu'ils sont si nombreux,_

_Même la morale parle pour eux._

_Je aimerait quand même te dire, _

_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_

_Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux…_

**Alors, vous en avez penser quoi ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**2- Je viens de relire cette fic et je suis contente de constatée que j'ai fait quelques progrès depuis cette époque huhu^^ Petit remaniement, la trame reste la même.**


End file.
